Destroying the Order of Eight Staves
There's a possible glitch which causes this quest fail to trigger after the ToB part of Hexxat's request. Do Neera's before Hexxat's to avoid the bug. |quest_type = Companion quest|people = Neera }} Destroying the Order of Eight Staves is Neera's companion quest in Throne of Bhaal campaign. The storyline continues from Neera's Hidden Refuge quest, though it's not necessary to complete the prequel for this part to trigger. }} After travelling around with Neera for a while she'll be visited by a bird named Jerome, who will more likely to appear in the wildness. Jerome is relaying a message from Telana, who says that the Order of the Eight Stave's leader Vicross is in Tethyr. Neera proposes an ambush to lure out the Red Wizards of Thay by travelling to the Clearing to the north of the North Forest and triggering a Wild Surge. At the Clearing, she will ask to cast Nahal's Reckless Dweomer and then ask to rest. After resting, Vicross and her team of four Thayan Knights, four Thayan Fighters and four Red Wizards will teleport in and, after a dialogue, attack the party. Grab as much of the loot as you can before you kill the last combatant. After combat, Vicross will teleport out — and her Wild Surge will bring your party along. Vicross and your party appear in an arena with Yuan-ti fighting captives (Voghiln among them). Vicross will teleport out, and additional Yuan-ti will arrive from the northwest. Kill the enemies. After combat, the announcer Dennaton will recognize you and request that you meet him. You can't talk to or reach him here, but you can head to the southwest. There are shopkeeps here and the Lich Szass Tam, who told the announcer to invite you back stage. Szass Tam orders you to kill Vicross, who had hidden her Wild Mage nature from the other Red Wizards of Thay, and then ring the Bell of Summoning in her chambers to signal your success. Alternatively, you can reject the order and fight Szass Tam, but this will cause you to be prematurely ejected from Thay. Szass Tam will teleport you into Vicross' Estate. Vicross is in the center room with several powerful guards. Once they are dead, ring the Bell of Summoning and Szass Tam will teleport in. After some dialogue, he attacks you. Once his health is low enough, he will give up and offer to return you to Tethyr. If you insist on continuing the fight, his health becomes full again, and you must once again deplete it before he forcibly teleports you back to Tethyr. Either way, returning to Tethyr after Vicross is dead triggers a dialogue with Neera and the end of the quest. Completion of the quest grants 20,000 XP to all characters. See also * Neera's Hidden Refuge Sources & references * Baldur's Gate II Enhanced Edition walkthrough by Haeravon Category:Quests Category:Companion quests Category:Quests in BG II: EE: ToB Category:New quests in BG II: EE: ToB